Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a connector, and more particularly to a connector configured for use in selective coupling of flexible hose or tubing.
Background Art
Plug-type connectors are used to connect hoses or tubing in vacuum, acoustic, and fluid conduit applications. When using such a connector, a flexible hose or tube is passed over a male connector having ramped protrusions angled along the insertion direction. To retain the hose or tube on the connector, the ramped barb portions are configured to mechanically engage the hose or tubing if the same is pulled in a direction away from the connector. Such connectors can be used to couple a tube coming from one device or instrument to a tube coming from another device. For example, a vacuum or air pump having a hose extending therefrom can be coupled to a bladder or balloon having a tube extending therefrom by using a connector to connect the hose to the tube.
These prior art connectors become problematic when a user needs to remove the hose or tubing from the connector. Using the vacuum or air pump example from above, when the user wants to separate the devices by removing the hose from the tube, the ramped barb portions can damage the hose, tubing, or both. Further, depending upon the mechanical configuration of the ramped barb portions, their shape can make removal of the hose or tube prohibitively difficult.
There is accordingly a need for a new connector.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.